comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: CW Flash (s2 ep06 Enter Zoom)
DC COMICS IN THE MED DC CINEMATIC UNIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW FLASH YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens on a battle between The Flash and Doctor Light, in which Doctor Light quickly gets the upper hand and then repeatedly batters him with her powers, stealing the logo off his chest and leaving.XXXXIn a cell in the pipeline, Dr. Light begs Barry to let her go into hiding. He wants her to know how to find Zoom. She says she was supposed to throw something through the breach to signal Zoom, and then he would come to collect the body. At S.T.A.R., Wells-2 thinks he knows a way to stop Zoom by blasting him with a weapon he wants Cisco to design as a delivery device for an anti-speed serum. Joe agrees, but after Barry leaves, Joe asks Cisco to "vibe" on Wells. Wells flashes back to Earth-2, where he's yelling at someone over the phone when his daughter comes in. Her name is indeed Jesse...and she's here to ask if it's really true that the particle accelerator created the metahumans. She doesn't understand why her father hated Jay, whom she thinks is a hero. When he tries to give her some platitudes to justify his behavior, she leaves upset. At the Central City Police Department, Patty is excited about an idea she has on how to find Doctor Light, but Joe tells her the case is closed, and won't explain why. Barry comes to see her as Joe leaves, and the two flirt, making loose plans for a second date. At the Central City Picture News, Linda asks Iris about the metahuman who killed Larkin. She wants to talk to The Flash, and wants to help apprehend Dr. Light.Iris says she'll talk to him but that The Flash has everything under control. Cisco heads to the pipeline to bring Dr. Light her food, but she's used her powers to become invisible, stripped her clothes, and is escaping. At S.T.A.R., Barry is upset that Light is gone, and the team is all disagreeing on what to do. Barry is determined to find a way to finish the plan they already had, while Joe tries to convince him to change the plan and incorporate Jay. In Cisco's lab, he tries and fails to get a vibration on Wells, who calls him on it, yells at him and then flashes back to the day a metahuman attacked his daughter's college and kidnapped her. At the Police Department, Patty admits to Joe that she and Barry kissed. She's worried he's unhappy about that, but he says no. She tries to coax information out of him and he doesn't give her anything. When Barry goes to see Linda at Iris's house, he and Iris concoct a plan to use her as bait by pretending she's Doctor Light. Iris takes her to S.T.A.R., where Barry comes out dressed as The Flash to make the pitch. Later, they're setting up a trap for Zoom, including using Doctor Light's weapons to create dummy blasters for Linda that have a lower yield in terms of power. She's bad at using them, taking out a number of the wrong dummies in an obstacle course they set up for her and at one point they even short out and start to burn. Eventually she gets the hang of using the powers, and using them correctly, and then Barry is ready to go. Everyone except Barry and Wells hate the idea, but Barry is fixated. In the elevator, West accuses Barry of going after Zoom so aggressively to overcompensate for the way things went with the Reverse-Flash. Barry isn't happy about it. He goes to Linda's house (as The Flash) and when she says she can't do it, he gives her a pep talk. When she intimates he doesn't know her, he unmasks for her. At S.T.A.R., Cisco thanks Harrison for his help, then there's a spill. When the two both rush to clean it up, they touch, and Vibe sees Zoom interrogating Jesse in her cell. At the Police Department, Patty goes to Joe about Doctor Light again. She tells him that he's not being honest with her and she's not happy about it. After he leaves, saying he needs a few days, she asks Barry to dinner and Barry says he has plans with Joe. He asks her to dinner tomorrow, and she says yes, but is clearly suspicious. That night, the battle from the start of the episode plays out just like before, including Light taking him down and taking his logo...although this time, it's a bit less convincing until they get into their groove. She yells to Zoom that she did what he wanted, and throws the logo into a breach. When nothing happens after an hour, Barry gets up and the team starts to pack it in. Wells is pissed, knocking things around with his gun. Barry admits to Joe that there was something about the Reverse Flash: Wells told Barry on that tape that he still wins because Barry will never really be happy. Ever since he didn't save his mother, he says there's been a void in him that's always going to be there. Joe tells him to forget about all of that, and that Barry is responsible for his own happiness. He tells him to chase what he wants. Barry acknowledges him but doesn't seem to really be listening. At the police department, Barry approaches Patty, who is watching a video on her phone. He ignores it and kisses her, and the two decide they should get to know each other more. At the Picture News, Linda is sitting at her desk when Iris brings the two of them beer. She's bummed that she can't write a story about everything that happened the last few days. Iris tells her you never get used to it. The two of them get ready to leave, and as Linda leaves the office, she finds herself face to face with Zoom, who grabs her and vanishes. Iris sees it happen and runs after her screaming. At S.T.A.R., Barry gets a call just as Wells's sensors start to go off. Zoom has Linda on the roof; he holds her over the edge, and then drops her and Barry saves her by running to the ground and creating an updraft. Zoom comes down to face him and the two stand off in front of the building. Barry runs a giant circle around S.T.A.R., building up enough energy to throw lightning at Zoom. Zoom dodges it, grabs it and throws it back at Barry. Wells heads outside with his gun. Barry has the serum in his hand, and taunts Zoom to get him to chase him. Barry gets to the top of a building an djumps off, taking Zoom's speed out of the equation by effectively making both of their speed terminal velocity. It doesn't work, and Zoom is about to kill Barry when Wells shoots Zoom. he misses, though, and Zoom hits Barry with the dart, then turns to Wells and says he's next. He brings Barry, powerless and bloodied, to the Picture News office, and then to the Police Department, to taunt them. A hail of bullets at the police station are all caught and discarded, then Zoom takes Barry and leaves. Finally, Zoom heads to S.T.A.R., where he confronts Wells. He unmasks Barry and then stabs him with his claws. When he's about to kill Barry, Cisco blasts him with the speed-dampening serum, but all it does is cause Zoom to run. Barry's on a hospital bed later, and Joe is ready to take Wells's head off when Cisco asks who Jesse is. Wells reveals that he's only there to capture Zoom, not to hurt Barry, but he can see Barry can't help him. Later, Barry wakes up and asks about Linda, who's staying with friends in Coast City. Barry tries to get up, but the team won't let him. He realizes he can't feel his legs. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:CW Flash Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Detective Joe West Category:Iris West Category:Caitlin Frost Killer Frost Category:Cisco Ramon Vibe Category:Dr. Harrison Wells Category:Earth 2 Category:Detective Patty Spivot Category:Captain David Singh Category:Jesse Chambers - Jesse Quick Category:Hunter Zolomon - Zoom